


Birthday Porny Interlude

by freeagentgirl



Series: The Birthday Porny Interludes 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Just a quick one shot, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, destiel drabble, first foray into writing smut so be gentle, hope ya like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/pseuds/freeagentgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants to come. Cas thinks not...At least not yet, at any rate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Porny Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wincechesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincechesters/gifts).



> Written as a birthday distraction, for when you'd rather be doing anything else...Happy birthday, m'dear! :D
> 
> (I may have added a wee bit more to it as I wrote it in here than what you got via text, ngl. Hope you like the finished product) :D

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Imagine Dean, legs trembling from exertion as Cas has him bent over, cheeks spread, as he takes his time and licks down the cleft of Dean’s ass to his puckered hole.

 

Circling, probing, Cas pushing in with his tongue to tease at the tight ring of muscle there and occasionally nipping at the firm cheeks as he works Dean over good and proper.

 

And Dean’s shaking and whimpering at Cas that he can’t hold on any longer and ‘Please let me come, Cas. Please’.

 

Cas has had him on the edge for the better part of an hour now, bringing him to the brink of orgasm over and over again, only to pull away and change focus again.

 

Cas chuckles darkly behind him as he strokes up and down Dean’s back before sliding his hand around to grab a hold of Dean’s cock and give it a few long, slow strokes.

 

‘Not yet, Dean. Patience,’ Cas murmurs.

 

Dean groans and curses at Cas as he drops his head back down to the bed. He’s never going to survive this. And if he does, then the strain of it will kill him afterwards, he’s sure of it.

 

The rhythm and intensity of Cas’ ministrations ramps up once more and Dean chases it with all he’s got. He’s going to come if it damn well kills him and Cas can just go to hell.

 

He climbs it higher and higher until his focus narrows down to one little point and he falls over the edge, shooting out white hot rockets of come that just never seems to stop pulsing out of him and finally collapses on the bed.

 

Dean is utterly, deliciously spent. He lays there quaking with the small aftershocks that ripple through him pleasantly. Yeah, he’s not moving anytime soon.

 

Cas gently kisses his way up Dean’s back to whisper into his ear, ‘Good boy’.


End file.
